


Spoiled by Battle

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fighting Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: It's no secret that Kyouya likes fighting. Squalo happens to know just how much he likes it.





	Spoiled by Battle

Squalo had barely wiped off the blood from his sword when he was pushed against the wall.

Kyouya was very lucky that Squalo’s instincts recognized him by now, or he might have ended up skewered on Squalo’s blade. As it was, though, Squalo retracted the blade, setting his hands on Kyouya’s waist. The way he slid his hands along Kyouya’s body was half appreciation, half making sure Keigo was still mostly in one piece. Not finding any major wounds, he saw no reason to resist when he found hungry lips pressed against his.

Kyouya kissed like he fought, fierce and demanding and just this side of desperate. Squalo gave as good as he got, though, gasping into the kiss as one of Kyouya’s hands tangled itself into his hair to hold him closer.

“You’re impossible,” Squalo murmured as they broke for air. “Getting off on fighting, you fucking pervert.”

“I haven’t gotten off yet, though.” Kyouya smirked, his eyes sparkling. As though to make a point, he rolled his hips against Squalo, his erection rather clear. “Figured you could actually make yourself useful and help me with that.”

“Depends.” Squalo nipped at Kyouya’s lower lip with his teeth. If he didn’t want to get bitten, he shouldn’t have been so very tempted. “We’re not fucking here with all the blood and dirt, you little idiot. That’s a perfect way to get some sort of fucking disease or another.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I can wait until we get somewhere safe for you to fuck me.” Kyouya pushed himself even closer, crowding Squalo against the wall. “Doesn’t mean we can’t take the edge off.”

“You really are a fucking pain.” And yet Squalo wasn’t even trying to push Kyouya away. “You can’t wait ten fucking minutes to get somewhere else?”

“And who exactly’s going to bother us here? And don’t try to claim you’re bothered by the corpses, I know you better than that, you psycho.”

“Takes one to know one.” Neither of them mentioned the contradiction between such proclamations and the very nearly gentle way Squalo brushed his fingertips along the side of Kyouya’s face. That moment was broken as he immediately reached down to grasp Kyouya’s cock through his pants, very satisfied with the reaction this caused. Kyouya’s eyes fell half shut, a moan escaping his lips. “You really are worked up, huh.”

“You know it.” Kyouya’s voice was breathless, his cheeks flushed, and Squalo couldn’t help but lean in to kiss the pale throat as Kyouya’s head fell back. “Come on, I want…”

Kyouya trailed off without clarifying what exactly it was that he wanted, but it was obvious enough. Squalo could feel just how hard he was even through the clothing, felt the way Kyouya’s entire body shuddered as Squalo opened his pants in a rather rough manner. Kyouya hooked his arms around Squalo’s neck, all but hanging off him. That was fine, though. The little bird was light enough for Squalo to bear.

Squalo didn’t waste time with needless foreplay, pulling Kyouya’s pants and underwear out of the way and grasping his straining erection. Kyouya seemed beyond words now, communicating in strained whines as Squalo stroked him with one gloved hand. There were some words lost in the mess, gasps and curses that Squalo murmured against Kyouya’s skin, leaving angry marks in his wake. Kyouya didn’t seem to mind, encouraged him even, body shuddering and squirming between the two solid points of his arms around Squalo and Squalo’s hand on his cock.

It didn’t take long for Kyouya to reach his climax, clamping his mouth shut to hold back the cry he clearly wanted to let out. Squalo smirked as he claimed Kyouya’s lips, triumphant in the gasp that was released into his mouth.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’ve been influenced by some of the sickos I work with,” he murmured as he tucked Kyouya back into his pants, not very gentle about it. “Except I know it’s not the blood and pain that turn you on, just the satisfaction of battle.”

“And how do you know that?” Kyouya’s smile was languid but no less sharp for it, his eyes still heavy in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Because I know you. Because I’ve tackled you down during a completely bloodless sparring match only to find you already hard.” Squalo chuckled, grasping Kyouya’s arm and pulling him along. They should have made themselves scarce already, and Kyouya did not seem to be in a hurry. “You just like fighting, you foolish fucking cloud.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Kyouya drew himself away from Squalo’s grasp now that they were moving, striding ahead with his sinfully long legs. He let his overcoat fade away, no doubt just to give Squalo a proper look at his ass in his perfectly fitting black pants.

“I wasn’t.” Just because he had at least some sense of time and place didn’t mean he was about to throw away a good thing due to some misplaced sense of propriety. “As soon as we’re in a safehouse and not covered in other people’s blood, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even scream anymore.”

“Oh, you’d fucking better.” Kyouya glanced over his shoulder, licking his lips as though expecting something delicious. Paired with Kyouya’s sharp eyes, this made him look very much like a hungry cat eyeing a canary, ready to swallow him whole.

Well, hell. Squalo had never claimed Kyouya was the only one getting turned on by the danger.


End file.
